The Taming of the Brat
by maternalluv20
Summary: What happens when the other mother finally gets fed up with one of her other daughters! Sort of a sequel to Wormtail96's "Spoiled Brat" story. Read the authors note inside people! It will explain everything. You'll love it I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello dears! All right, so as my summary mentioned, this story is somewhat of a sequel to my friend Wormtail94's "Spoiled Brat" story. He personally asked me to write this story for him, so don't worry, I'm not trying to steal his characters or anything. Anyway, if any of you readers have not read his story, or the other ones that include the other mother and her 4 Coraline daughters, I want to once again remind all to do so before reading this story; otherwise it will confuse you. Make sure that you especially read "Spoiled Brat" if you haven't, and you'll see why both of us were inspired to throw ideas around for this story lol. Enjoy darlings!

**Love,**

Maternalluv20/ Other Mother The Taming of the Brat

The other mother wiped the sweat from her brow as she closed the oven door. The Macaroni Casserole was finally put in after two hours of hard work putting it together.

"MOOOMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice yelled from the dining room. The other mother sighed while wiping her hands on the kitchen hand towel. "Yes sweetie pie?" She asked sweetly while entering room.

At the end of the dining room table, sat Coraline 2, the other mother's second failed attempt at creating a duplicate of the real Coraline, who had entered her world not long ago. While this Coraline had looked perfect at first, the other mother's hope soon turned to despair when she found that Coraline 2 had a huge…no, ENORMOUS appetite!

In fact, she was the reason why the other mother was working fervently on the meal at hand. Coraline 2 had asked, no…ORDERED that her mother make her an Italian dish for dinner that night, and the other mother reluctantly agreed, wishing that her daughter would give her a break.

Coraline 2 was short, and had a belly that stretched out so far that it would put a pregnant woman to shame. "Where's my food?!" She shouted rudely while slamming her fist down on the table. "I'm starving!" Of course this was a dramatic exaggeration, considering she had just consumed a whole pizza, 10 garlic roles, and a coconut cream pie.

The other mother smiled wearily while trying to calm her daughter down. "Now now pumpkin, I just put the casserole in the oven, so there's no need to be upset. If you want something to snack on, I can make you a salad perhaps while you wait-"

"EEEEW A WHAT?!" Coraline 2 interrupted in disgust. "DO I LOOK LIKE A VEGETARIAN?! I hate salad! It tastes like watery paper! Yuck!"

"And you know what watery paper tastes like sister?" An emotionless voice asked while entering the room. It was Coraline 3, the other mother's third failed attempt at making a 'Coraline' duplicate. While she looked exactly like the real Coraline, her only problem was that she was…well, expressionless. One could never tell in her voice or see in her face whether she was happy, angry, or sad. She always had a calm demeanor about her, and never seemed frazzled by whatever offensive comments were hurled at her from Coraline 2.

"Oh shut up you boring nerd! You know what I meant!" Coraline 2 snapped.

Other mother frowned slightly. "Now Coraline, you know I don't like name-calling in this house. Please try to be more pleasant." She admonished gently.

"She started it." Coraline 2 whined pathetically. Coraline 3 just shrugged and sat down at the table next to her engorged sister. "Well, what would you like to snack on then dear?" The other mother asked, hoping to satisfy her impatient daughter.

Coraline 2 put on her thinking face, which was rather hard not to laugh at considering it looked like she was constipated. After a minute, she suddenly piped up excitedly, "Ooh ooh! I want deviled eggs! Lots of deviled eggs and some…SOME LOBSTER BISQUE!!!"

"Yes, because that's what you need, more fattening foods." A voice said sarcastically before the other mother could reply. All heads turned to see Coraline 1 walk into the room. Yes, this was the other mother's first, and probably most pathetic attempt of a 'Coraline' duplicate out of all of them.

See, when this Coraline was first made, she had been missing an arm, a leg, had a crutch to make up for her lost leg, one black button eye, and an eye patch over the missing one. The other mother had tried to make a duplicate of the real Coraline from memory, and well….this had been the result.

But after the most recent 'adventure' with the real Coraline, the other mother had made some changes for her first little girl after they struck a bargain. If one saw Coraline 1 now, appeared more like some kind of cyborg! Her hands had replaced by two giant metal three digit claws and her leg by a metal one, eliminating any need for a crutch. She no longer wore an eye patch as the socket, and was now filled by a large metal button.

"WHO ASKED YOU UGLY?!" Coraline 2 demanded cruelly while looking at her sister with disgust. "I was talking to mother! Are you mother? I didn't think so!"

"CORALINE!" the other mother scolded while placing her hands on her hips.

Coraline 1 glared at her sister at the stinging remarks. "Hey! You can't call me that anymore Coraline! I have limbs now, see?" She shot back while smiling snobbishly and holding out one of her metal claws and waving it mockingly.

Coraline 2 merely snickered at her sister's excuse for 'limbs.' "As if Coraline! You may have your desired missing parts now, but they're not real and soft like mine!" she said unkindly while holding her fat left arm out, and tracing a path slowly down it with her right hand. "You'll always be ugly to me Coraline! First is worst!"

Coraline 1 sunk her head feeling deeply hurt, and looked at herself in self-loathing. She hated herself for even needing prepares done at all. "At least I look appealing to the eye! Unlike some hogs I know." Coraline 1 snapped bitterly, feeling angry tears build up in her eyes.

"What was that?!" Coraline 2 demanded while slamming her fists against the table.

The other mother wrapped her arms around Coraline 1 comfortingly. "It's all right darling, don't take her seriously, she's just in a sour mood. Remember that mommy love you very much." She soothed while kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Coraline 1 smiled sadly while leaning into her mother's warmth. Meanwhile, the other mother looked back at Coraline 2 with disapproval. "Coraline, you really should be more sensitive to your sister. She can't help the way she looks; although I think that she is beautiful and precious. You all are very special to me, never forget that."

Coraline 2 just snickered in response. "That's what you always say mother. Now go make my food before I die of hunger!" She began to hold her protruding belly and moan dramatically, as if she were really in pain.

The other mother rolled her eyes while holding her hands up in defeat. "Alright alright. I'll go whip up something for my little piggy." She said before exiting the room.

"Make it fast!" Coraline 2 yelled disrespectfully after her mother's retreating form. Both the other Coralines shook their heads incredulously. _So rude and ungrateful, _Coraline 3 thought to herself while reading her book on world history.

For a while, the three sisters sat there in the awkward silence. Coraline 3 was engaged in her book, while Coraline 2 was drumming her fingers intolerantly as the food cooked. Coraline 1 was still angry and uncomfortable. So, she tried to strike up a conversation to ease the tension in the room. "So…" she began to say, catching her sisters' attention, "sure smells good in there. Wonder what mom's making for dinner tonight."

"It's Macaroni Casserole…and don't think either of you will be getting any of it! Mommy is making it especially for me!" Coraline said greedily while smiling and rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Coraline 1 looked disappointed. "Says who? YOU? You could share once in a while you know Coraline." She said grumpily while licking her lips hungrily.

Coraline 2 glowered at her sister while shaking her head. "Oh right…and let myself starve? You wish!" She snapped while folding her arms over her large chest.

"Oh please…Coraline, you are so overdramatic and way in over your head." A new voice chimed in sweetly. All three Coralines looked up to see their latest sister, the lovely Caroline. Now here finally, was the Beldam's latest and most accomplished attempt.

She had finally been able to get Coraline's image in her head, and made an almost exact replica of the real Coraline. With the exception of the black button eyes and shiny black hair, this duplicate was very beautiful…perfect, in the other mother's opinion. In fact, while she had Coraline's features, she looked more like a younger version of the other mother, therefore making her stand out from her other sisters. The other mother had named this one 'Caroline,' because she was unlike the other 'Coralines' that had been made and deserved a better title.

While the other mother loved her three 'Coralines' wholeheartedly, she couldn't help but choose Caroline as her favorite. After all, she was 'mommy's perfect little helper.' She helped cook, clean, and followed her mother everywhere, trying to be all she could be.

Coraline 2 was very jealous of everything about her, and would dream up the most horrible ways to make her sister miserable, in order to keep her anger from getting out of control.

Coraline 3 really could care less, and would sometimes talk with her youngest sister, but the conversation usually went nowhere interesting.

Meanwhile, Coraline 1 was a little envious of Caroline, but honestly, she idolized Caroline's way of life, and had a rather close bond with her sister. Caroline felt bad for Coraline 1's situation; she really did love her sister and was generally kind to her since the other sisters didn't really bother to spend time with her. But at the same time, Caroline found that she could sometimes take advantage of her outcast sister when she needed something done.

While the pretty little doll was sweet in general, she definitely had her haughty and vain moments when around her sisters, especially Coraline 2.

"Well well well…" Coraline 2 sneered while looking upon her third sister with contempt, "who invited miss 'I'm so beautiful and perfect' into this conversation?! Shouldn't you be helping mother miss goody two shoes?"

"I was just on my way," Caroline giggled sweetly, "but I couldn't help over hear your words Coraline dear. You do realize that the amount of food you consume on a daily basis is enough to feed a whole starving nation in a third world country? You should probably go on a diet before you proliferate any further. Otherwise, you could someday explode! And oh…that would just be such a shame…" Caroline said this with fake concern, delighting in putting her obese sister in her place.

Coraline 2 turned red in the face at her sister's clever insult. "You take that back Caroline!" She growled dangerously.

"Yeah," Coraline 1 giggled, taking Caroline's side, "you are most likely the reason why those pour children are dying in those third world countries. I may be the worst Coraline, but last is best!" She smiled widely and giggled while motioning towards Caroline.

Even if she was envious of her beautiful sister, Coraline 1 never hesitated to compare her youngest sister's beauty to her obese sister's repulsiveness. The look of shock and anger was always worth it for Coraline 1, plus she wanted revenge for Coraline 2's earlier hurtful remark.

"Why thank you dear." Caroline giggled along with Coraline 1 while giving her a high-five.

Coraline 3, though expressionless, couldn't help but add to her sisters' insults with rare delight (which couldn't be seen of course). "Gluttony is one of the 'seven deadly sins' you know Coraline; it's sad to think that you are the example of what we're warned against."

More bursts of laughter erupted from Coraline 1 and Caroline, while Coraline 3 merely returned to reading her book as if she hadn't said anything.

Coraline 2's chubby face began to contort pathetically into one of sadness. Her eyes immediately filled with angry tears, and it wasn't long before she wailed, "MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The other mother quickly rushed into the room, a stern look on her beautiful face. "All right, what in the name of me is going on in here?!" She put her hands on her hips while glaring at all of her daughters.

Coraline 2 was sobbing like a baby. "Coraline, Coraline, and Caroline were making fun of me mommy!" She whined, "they're saying that I'm fat a-and that I am the cause of starving children a-a-and-"

"I know I heard it all in the kitchen." She interrupted while holding her hands up in frustration. "Girls," she began to say to the two Coralines sternly, "you both should not antagonize your sister like that. It's hurtful and I will not tolerate it in this house."

Coraline 3 shrugged and returned to her book, while Coraline 1 looked at her mom incredulously. _Why the hell isn't she scolding Caroline too?!_

"And Caroline," the other mother began to say softly. _Finally! _Coraline 1 thought with glee, hoping that her pretty sister would get scolded just as much.

"Precious, what does mommy always say about unkind words?" She asked lovingly while looking at her youngest daughter adoringly.

Caroline innocently put her hands behind her back and took a deep breath, acting as though she were about to recite a speech. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all."

"That's right my little cherub." The other mother nodded favorably while patting her daughter's head with pride. "I'm sorry mommy." Caroline then added with her sickingly sweet voice, before reaching her arms out to give her mother a hug.

The other mother happily knelt down and wrapped her arms around Caroline. "Aww. It's all right sweetie! Mommy's very proud of you!" She then she nuzzled Caroline tenderly. "What would I do without you?"

Meanwhile, the other Coralines all stared at their mother with different expressions on their faces. Coraline 3 just stared blankly at her mother; Caroline 1's mouth hung open in shock at the gentle correction Caroline had gotten. _WHAT THE F***?! _She thought resentfully. While Coraline 2, looking on in disgust, couldn't help but say out loud, "Ugh…gag me with a spoon!"

The Beldam looked up sharply and let go of Caroline's embrace. Then standing upright, she stared her daughter down before pointing at her and saying, "As for you, young lady," she began sternly, "you'd better start acting a little more grateful for the food you get around here! I cook for you all the time and you get more than enough of your share than your own sisters do. I agree with your sisters Coraline, you do eat enough that could save a third world country! I'm really getting fed up with your ungrateful and greedy attitude! Do you ever think of anyone in this family besides yourself?!"

Coraline 2 was unprepared for that reprimand. Her mother had never raised her voice to her before, and she didn't like it one bit. Coraline had sat up straighter during the scolding, and her eyes widened before her lips began to tremble from the lump that came up her throat again.

The other three girls were equally as shocked! None of them had never heard or even received scoldings that severe before, yet…they were happy that their mother was finally taking advantage of this situation, and that she was starting with their brat sister.

The other mother sighed while running her fingers through her hair. "Look pumpkin," she said while walking over to the sniffling lard child, "you know that I love you. I always will no matter what you do. But I am warning you right now…." She said while taking her daughter's fat double chin in her hands and raising her face to meet her eyes, "your behavior better improve, or else I will have to take more drastic measures to ensure that you never act this way again. Do you understand mommy?"

Coraline 2 looked at her mother with wide eyes, but then she pouted and nodded her head slowly before looking down again. "Fine…" she mumbled embarrassed. Her mother seemed satisfied with her answer, and got up and began to move towards the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon girls. Caroline, my little cupcake, why don't you come help mommy please?"

"Yes _cupcake_, go be perfect somewhere else." Coraline 2 mumbled, wanting desperately to hit something…or someone….

"Coming mommy!" Caroline called obediently before winking at Coraline 2 mockingly, and then making an 'I heart u' sign at Coraline 1 affectionately. Coraline 2 glared furiously while grinding her teeth together at the sight.

Coraline 1, however, suddenly felt much better. She beamed at her younger sister before blowing a kiss in her direction, further annoying Coraline 2, and Caroline caught it with her hand before flipping her hair and walking into the kitchen with her mother.

Coraline 1 sat back in the chair, very pleased with all that had occurred. The most coveted sister in the family cherished her dearly, and the brattiest sister in the family had finally gotten in trouble. _There is a God! _ She laughed inwardly.

Coraline 2 on the other hand, was not a happy camper. She knew that she would get revenge somehow on her sisters, especially on Caroline. _That stuck up little brat! She will pay soon! _And with that, she began to plot ways of getting back at her youngest sister without getting on her mother's bad side.

However, something told Coraline 2 that she had better not mess with her mother's favorite. Something told her, that things were not going to go her way tonight, and chubby Coraline 2 did not like that...one…bit.

**Author's Note: Alright darlings, so I know cliffies aren't very well liked in stories like these, so I will hurry to get the next chapter up. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Love,**

**Maternalluv20/ Other Mother**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alrighty darlings, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've had major writers block next to college work, so both of those put together don't equal anything positive, that's for sure. Well, I only got 1 review so far (thank you Wormtail96), but don't worry, I'm not going to stop with my writing whether anyone reads this or not. Nevertheless, for those of you who did read it, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Now we are at the point where Coraline 2 will make her mistake and receive her "just desserts." Reminder: this chapter does not contain cp (corporal punishment), but it will in later chapters, so if you are uncomfortable reading this kind of material, please do not do so and then leave me any unkind comments. This is strictly for those who like these kinds of stories. **

**Now, at the request of my friend Wormtail96, the future chapters will not have as severe of a punishment scene as my first story did, but it will still be dramatic enough to get everyone excited so don't worry lol. Anyway, please enjoy, and if anyone else has any requests for other stories, please don't hesitate to ask me. Have a blessed day dearies!**

**Love,**

**Maternalluv20/ Other Mother **

**Big Mistake**

Later that night, the other mother and her daughters were all gathered around the dinner table for the scrumptious meal. The other mother had finished making her Macaroni Casserole as planned, which went along with a side of Caesar Salad, garlic breadsticks, Italian sausage soup, cheese sticks, sliced pears, and Tiramasu for dessert.

Coraline 2 stuffed her face no more than usual, but ever since her mother had scolded her sternly earlier, she had suddenly lost the desire to over eat. Of course while she felt convicted of her behavior, her stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to actually feel sorry for her selfishness and greed. However, though she still took more than her fair share of the portions, she was still cautious; eyeing her mother to see if she would send her a look of disapproval while scooping out the delicious, cheesy noodles.

Overall, dinner wasn't very exciting. While it was delicious, it was also very quiet. Occasionally, conversation between Caroline, Coraline 1, and the other mother could be heard at random points during the meal, however Coraline 3 merely at her meal in revered silence while continuously reading her book, and Coraline 2 made a point to glare at her sisters and other mother during the entire dinner.

She wanted nothing more than to smack that pretty smile off of Caroline's perfect face, but she could only dream of that fantasy, seeing as it would not get her good results with her mother. As for Coraline 1, she wanted to saw off all her mechanical limbs for taking part in Caroline's smug insults. But she would wait and do that in her sleep.

Coraline 2 chuckled evilly to herself while rubbing her fat hands in anticipation at the idea. Revenge would be so sweet.

"Thank you so much for dinner dearest mommy! It was delicious." The sweet voice of Caroline interrupted Coraline 2's thoughts. She looked up to see her loathed sister wrap her arms around her mother in a loving embrace.

The other mother smiled happily while lifting Caroline onto her lap and returning the embrace. "Oh you're very welcome sweetheart! Thank you for thanking me." She then planted a kiss on Caroline's cheek before petting her head.

Coraline 2 felt like she was going to hurl.

"Dinner was delicious mama, you'd make France jealous of your skills. Thank you for making dinner so delightful." Coraline 1 thanked shyly, trying to outdo her sister's suck up words of appreciation. The other mother looked upon Coraline 1 adoringly while reaching over to cup her repaired face, "You are most welcome my special little doll. I enjoy making delicious food for grateful daughters." Coraline 1 beamed triumphantly as her mother planted a kiss on her cheek as well.

Coraline 2 gritted her teeth angrily. She knew that her sisters were just trying to provoke her and make themselves appear as better daughters compared to her.

"Now then, why don't you go play my lovely lambs? Mommy will clean up, and then maybe we can all play a game." The other mother suggested cheerfully while getting up and beginning to clear the table.

"Okay mommy! Come on Coraline!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly, while grabbing Coraline 1's hand and dragging her into the living room.

As the other mother was clearing the table, Coraline 3 finished up her meal and brought her dishes to the sink before rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher. "Dear, you didn't have to do that." The other mother said softly while walking in with an armful of dishes and setting them in the sink.

"Now mother, what kind of daughter would I be if I didn't show my appreciation?" Coraline 3 asked inexpressively. "If anything, you shouldn't be cleaning up this mess, considering you slaved over making dinner."

The other mother felt touched at her daughter's unemotional, though considerate words. "Well darling, that's what mommies do. But thank you for being so grateful and understanding of my hard work." She replied fondly while kneeling down to embrace her blank daughter as well, wishing that she could see her smile for once.

After the embrace, both mother and daughter glanced back at Coraline 2 who was still sitting at the table, almost as if expecting her to say "thank you" as well.

They may as well have wished for the real Coraline to come back willingly, for this one certainly wasn't wiling to comply. Coraline 2 met their stares with her indignant, heated one, and merely stood up, banged her chair under the table, and stomped off furiously without so much as lifting a finger to put her own mess away.

The other mother sighed in defeat while shaking her head. "I'm afraid your sister will never change for the better." She said to Coraline 3 while standing up.

"Don't worry mother, it's only a matter of time before she comes to her senses." Coraline 3 replied blandly. Although she may have had no life in her voice, the other mother swore that her daughter almost sounded as if she knew something the other mother didn't.

"Yes well, why don't you go read some more my little bookworm? I'm going to finish up in here."

"As you wish." Coraline 3 answered obediently before walking out of the room and joining her laughing sisters in the living room.

As Coraline 3 entered the living room, she happened upon a conversation between her sisters Caroline and Coraline 1, as they played with their own dolls.

"I'm so glad that mother finally stood up to Coraline!" Coraline 1 laughed triumphantly, "I was beginning to think that she was a pushover or something!"

Caroline chuckled in response while braiding her doll's hair. "Now now my dear sister, remember that mother is gentle and loving. I believe she is always trying to maintain a patient stance, and maybe that's why it took her awhile to finally get strict with Coraline."

Coraline 1 shrugged, "Still…can't help but rejoice."

Coraline 3 sat in a chair near the fireplace, and continued to read the book while secretly listening to her sister's talk.

Coraline 1 began to attempt to braid her little doll's hair, but her mechanical hands didn't quite have the grace like her mother's did. Instead, she ended up tearing bits and pieces of the hair off with her needle-like hands.

"Oooooh! These damn hands!" She grunted in frustration while throwing her doll down impatiently. Caroline looked at her sister sympathetically before gently picking up the little doll. "Now Coraline, don't keep on fussing dear. Let me help you with your doll."

Coraline 1 scooted over to her sister while pouting. Caroline began to gently brush out some of the ripped blotches of hair, and smoothed the longer strands over the patches, covering up the damage. All the while, she continued to hum soothingly, the same tune that their mother often hummed when she was working in the kitchen.

"There now sweetie, Caroline is going to make you look very pretty for your poor mommy." Caroline said sweetly to the doll as if it were actually alive.

Coraline 1 looked at her sister with surprise before snickering. "Are you kidding me Caroline? You're talking to a doll…it's not exactly real." She giggled uncontrollably at her sister's motherly behavior towards the little toy.

Caroline gasped quietly while shaking her head disapprovingly. "Oh hush now Coraline! Even dolls have feelings. After all, isn't that what we are?"

"Yeah but we're actually breathing and talking…there's a difference ya know."

Caroline ignored her sister while finishing up the doll's hair, applying a lovely bow to the top. "Be that as it may, I love on my little dolls as if they were my own, and you should too dearie. All things should be loved…why do you think my dolls are in such good shape as compared to yours? Because I take care of them like a mother should."

Coraline 1 frowned, feeling a little insulted at her sister's words. "You don't have to rub it in Caroline. It's not like I purposefully ruin my dolls, but it's kind of hard when you have machinery for hands."

Caroline just smiled as she held up the now beautiful and cleaned up dolls. "There now darling! Don't you look lovely? Go back to our mother now." She then handed her sister the doll before returning to her own.

Coraline 1 shook her head in disbelief while awkwardly cradling the doll. "I swear Caroline, sometimes I think you and mother are twins."

Caroline sighed while changing her doll's dress. "A simple 'thank you' would suffice Coraline."

"Fine. Thank you 'other incredibly short mommy.' She looks beautiful. There, happy now? _Mother?"_

Caroline shrugged while tying the bow on her doll's dress. "Well one of us has to be the mature daughter you know Coraline dear. And who could be better for the job than me? Mother did make me to be like her after all." She praised herself almost snobbishly.

Coraline 1 glared at her beautiful sister while snorting. "No _dear_, mom designed you to be like the original Coraline just like the rest of us. But somehow, even though you do look like her except for the black button eyes and black hair, you're just a little 'mother.' And what do you mean you're the only mature one? What about Coraline 3?" She asked indignantly, while crossing her arms.

Coraline 3 could really care less what anyone thought of her, but she was curious to hear what the response would be.

Meanwhile, Caroline glanced at her sister with a look that made Coraline 1 think of their mother whenever she was cross. "Well, of course Coraline 3 is very wise for her age, but she has no emotion and is incapable of feeling. And maturity requires the ability to express emotion besides the capability of knowledge." She responded nonchalantly before finishing up her doll with a bow in her long hair.

"Gee thanks Caroline." Coraline 3's voice could be heard from the chair. Although there was no emotion in it, Coraline 1 could tell it would be sarcastic if she had any personality to her tone.

"Awww look at you my precious little doll!" Caroline praised lovingly while planting kisses all over her doll's scratchy face.

Coraline 1 just rolled her eyes while stroking her own doll's hair, feeling self-conscious that she was too embarrassed to act as maternal as her sister. Sometimes, she wished she could be her sister.

"What about me Caroline? Am I mature at all?" She asked curiously, hoping to receive some praise from her envied sister.

Caroline giggled while taking her sister's mechanical hand. "Oh dear, of course you have your moments, but even you can't deny that you sometimes act like a baby when no one pays attention to you. That's why you have me around when mother's too busy."

Coraline 1 opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it again when he realized her sister was partially right about that. "Okay, you're partially right about that." She admitted while suddenly feeling needy, before laying her head on her sister's lap, proving her words. Caroline chuckled softly while shaking her head. "See? Point proven luvy." She replied sweetly while tenderly stroking her sister's hair.

"No, seriously though, if you wanna talk about babies, that category would fall under Coraline 2." Coraline 1 laughed at the mention of her engorged sister. Caroline also joined in the laughter while nodding her head in agreement. " Oh no darling, she would fall under the category of spoiled, selfish, brat." The sisters both burst out laughing, as they knew this was true.

"Oh really Caroline?!" An angry voice interrupted the girl's laughter, silencing them both abruptly. "And what pray tell, would you be classified as, hmm? Mommy's perfect little princess!? Because that's what you are!"

Caroline and the other two Coralines all looked up to see their giant sister, towering over them, looking furious.

Caroline quickly stood up, and Coraline 1 moved with her. "Now don't be difficult Coraline," Caroline said sweetly while smiling at her enraged sister. "I was only stating the truth you know. Both of the other Coralines admitted to theirs, so you should as well. You can't deny that you have an act for being greedy, rude, selfish, and a bit bratty sometimes. But it's nothing a little diet or some therapy can't handle."

Coraline 2 felt something inside of her snap as she heard her sister syrupy words. Obviously she knew these were true, but she would be caught dead before she admitted that her _precious_ sister was right. Her stubbornness was tested, and her pride had been hurt…and she was fed up now with her sister's convictions…

Coraline 1 cowered behind her confident sister, as Coraline 2 stalked towards them like an angry bull who had just seen the red flag waved in front of its eyes. "The truth eh?" She questioned angrily while stopping in front of Caroline, who looked into her eyes defiantly.

Coraline 2 grabbed the doll that was being cradled in Caroline's hands. "HEY!" She screeched, before jumping up from the ground alarmed. "GIVE ME BACK MY PRECIOUS DOLL!!!"

But Coraline 2 merely blocked her sister with her protruding gut, while holding the doll above her head. "You want _TRUTH?! _I'LL GIVE YOU TRUTH _PRINCESS!!!" _Eyes blazing, Coraline 2 began to calmly rip off items of the doll in her hand, one by one, while calling Caroline a list of obscene names.

"YOU…are a little spoiled brat!" She ripped off the doll's ribbon before ripping it in half and throwing it onto the floor.

Caroline gasped horrified.

"YOU…are a snobby little bitch who thinks she's the cream of the freaking damn crop!" She ripped off the doll's right arm off.

"NO!!!" Caroline cried while jumping up to snatch her precious doll away from her vicious sister's grasp.

But Coraline 2 merely grinned evilly and pushed her sister onto the floor hard.

"YOU…may look sweet, but if you were food, any poor fool would vomit you up as soon as they could get a taste of your disgusting, sickening, flavor!"

The doll's left leg was ripped off.

Caroline looked up from the floor, her eyes filling with glistening tears. "STOP…please…" She croaked out.

"YOU…are just an annoying little fungus that NO ONE IN THIS HOUSE WANTS AROUND!!!"

The doll's full head of hair was brutally ripped off, splitting the top open as fluff began to spill out.

Coraline 1 gaped disbelieving at the scene unfolding, while Coraline 3 just stared on expressionlessly, the book in her lap the only sign of her interest.

"And last but not least…" Coraline 2 sneered while slowly ripping the doll's button eyes out, one by one, "YOU…are a NOTHING! AN IT! A NOBODY! UNLOVED, UNWANTED AND PATHETIC…just like this useless DOLL!!!"

Caroline watched in horror as Coraline 2 ripped the doll completely in half, the fluff flinging everywhere like snow.

Caroline grabbed her own hair and let out a blood-curdling scream. "YOU HEARTLESS WITCH!!!" Caroline screamed as tears streamed down her face. She then lunged at Coraline 2 and attempted grab her neck, but she wasn't even close before Coraline 2 administered a loud slap across her sister's face that could be heard throughout the house.

Caroline fell on to the ground hard, sobbing as Coraline 1 quickly knelt down and enveloped her arms around her injured sister.

"MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Caroline wailed at the top of her lungs while flailing in her sister's arms.

Coraline 1 held her sister soothingly, while rocking her. "Coraline…what have you done?" She whispered with shock at all that had occurred, as Coraline 2 continued to fume.

The footsteps of the Beldam could be heard rushing towards the living room. Coraline 2 seemed to realize what she had just done, and snapped out of her angry stance when the doors to the room slid open with a bang!

There, the girls' mother stood breathing heavily at the doorway. She seemed to freeze as her eyes frantically scanned the room. The doll completely destroyed; its remains spread throughout the room. Coraline 3, staring expressionless at her sisters; Coraline 2, looking incredibly guilty; and Coraline 1, holding her sobbing sister, who was cradling her injured cheek.

The other mother immediately rushed toward her crying child. "Darling! Whatever is the matter?! Talk to mommy precious." She took Caroline from her sister and turned her to face her.

"Mommy…" Caroline sobbed in response while burying her face in her mother's arms.

The other mother quickly held Caroline away for a moment, and her eyes immediately saw the angry red hand print that was planted on her pale cheek. The room seemed get colder as the other mother's eyes narrowed wrathfully at the sight. She looked at the remains of the doll again, before turning her gaze back upon her poor daughter. "Sweetheart, tell mommy who did this to you." Caroline only hiccupped while shakily pointing at Coraline 2, who was frozen in fear as the realization of the position she was in dawned upon her.

The other mother slowly turned her head around, and she glowered at her naughty, bloated daughter.

"You…" she growled dangerously as she felt herself begin to shift into her Beldam form. She quickly stopped herself before she lost control; she didn't want to frighten her other daughters with her true form, especially since she was this angry. "Coraline, darling," she began to say sweetly to Coraline 1, while stroking Caroline's hair gently, "would you and Coraline 3 please take your poor sister upstairs to her room? Give her a cold washcloth for her cheek, and stay up there until I come get you please. I need to speak to your sister for a few minutes."

The other mother didn't pull away her piercing gaze from Coraline 2 as she finished saying this.

Coraline 1 nodded fearfully, while quickly gathering Caroline into her arms, "Come on Coraline!" She waved to Coraline 3 anxiously before helping Caroline out of the room.

"Oh and Coraline dear?" The other mother said with a calm, yet dangerous tone, pausing Coraline 3 in her steps. "Yes, mother?" She responded non-chalantly at the door.

"Close the door please."

Coraline 3 nodded obediently in response, and softly closed the door.

Coraline 2 watched with fear as her mother slowly walked towards the door, and locked it. The soon to be, very sorry doll felt her heart stop when she saw her mother begin to grow taller, and more anorexic looking in front of her terrified button-eyes.

"My dear…" the now beldam form said before turning around. Her usual smile was twisted into an atrocious, incensed scowl, and Coraline 2 backed up against the wall feverishly, knowing there was no escape from the wrath of her mother.

"You…" the other mother continued to hiss dangerously, while grabbing one of the bug chairs behind her, "have just made a big…horrible mistake young lady!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello darlings! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Again, I've had writers block next to college work, so both of those put together don't equal quick inspiration lol. For those of you have been reviewing, thank you so much, I live for them! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story; now we are at the point where Coraline 2 will get her long awaited, long overdue punishment. Reminder: this chapter will contain cp (corporal punishment), so if you are uncomfortable reading this kind of material, please do not do so and then leave me any unkind comments. Again, this is strictly for those who like these kinds of stories. **

**Now, let me remind my viewers again, that at the request of my friend Wormtail96, this chapter will not have as severe of a punishment scene as my first story did, but it will still be dramatic enough to get everyone excited so don't worry lol. Anyway, please enjoy, and if anyone else has any requests for other stories, please don't hesitate to ask me. Have a blessed day dearies!**

**Love,**

**Maternalluv20/ Other Mother**

**Just Desserts**

**Coraline 2 began to back away in fear as she watched her mother lock the door, and then whip around to glare at her daughter furiously. **

"You…" the other mother hissed dangerously, while grabbing one of the bug chairs behind her, "have just made a big…horrible mistake young lady!!!"

Coraline 2 shrieked as her mother advanced upon her. The obese child began to run as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her. Unfortunately, her weight slowed her down and if one were watching this scene unfold, it would've merely appeared as though she were waddling at a quick pace.

Coraline realized at this point, that she would've given anything to be skinny, simply in order to escape the daunting rage of her mother.

However, to substitute for her slowness, Coraline 2 was able to knock over any objects or furniture that stood in her way as she passed. They all left a cluttered path in the wake of her mother, who grew even angrier at her daughter's reaction, and attempt at escape from her much needed chastisement.

"CORALINE ELIZABETH JONES!!! YOU STOP RUNNING FROM YOUR MOTHER THIS INSTANT!!!!!" The other mother bellowed while continuing the pursuit of her naughty daughter, the items slowing her down.

"NO WAY!!!" Coraline 2 wheezed out in return, looking around to see what else she could throw.

"YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR MOTHER YOUNG LADY?!" The beldam shouted, her anger taking an even more terrifying turn.

Coraline 2 had never felt so petrified in her life!

At one point, she stopped behind the giant bug couch. Her mother stopped on the other side, and put her hands on her hips angrily. "Coraline, come out from there right now, and come to mother!"

Coraline 2 shook her head before sticking her tongue out defiantly.

The Beldam's eyebrows rose heatedly at her daughter's rebellious answer.

"I'll give you, to the count of three…"

Coraline 2 hated it when her mother counted. It meant she was unusually upset, and would tolerate no foolishness. She remembered when she had used it on the real Coraline.

"One…"

Coraline 2 began to look around to see where else she could go, or what else she could find to shield her.

"Two…" The Beldam's lip was curled in a terrifying scowl as her daughter refused to move.

Coraline 2 spotted something by the fireplace and a light went on in her abnormally large head.

"THREEEEEE!!!!!!!!" The Beldam screeched before running on top of the couch and easily jumping over on the other side.

Coraline 2 gasped and ducked right as her mother attempted to grab her. She began to run with all her might again, this time for the fireplace.

Because of her panic, everything seemed to fly by in a blur. For the next thing she knew, Coraline 2 found herself huddled in the corner, shakily holding out an object in her hand.

When she finally got her breath and was able to calm down, she saw that she had unknowingly grabbed the poker from near the fireplace, and was now holding it out threateningly towards her mother.

The beldam was frozen in total disbelief that her daughter would dare try to intimidate her in such a manner.

"S-stay back!" Coraline 2 whimpered nervously, attempting to sound brave but failing miserably.

"Coraline…" The beldam began to say in a low, dangerous tone. "Put…that…down...NOW…"

"N-no!" Coraline 2 retorted bravely, anger suddenly taking over her humongous body. "Y-you're n-not going to lay you…your hands on me! I know you're m-mad…if I put this down, y-you'll just…j-just punish me anyway!"

The Beldam began to walk forward slowly, "Of course I'm going to punish you, my naughty little daughter." She began to say with a disturbingly sweet voice that still held absolute malice in it.

"But the longer you disobey me, the worse your punishment will be. Now what's it going to be Coraline?" She asked while inching closer to her child in a menacing way. "It's your choice…we can either be here all night, or you can surrender to me now. We can either be over with your punishment quickly or in minutes."

Coraline 2 didn't appear to hear her mother; her breathing only grew heavier, as well as her defiant attitude. "Look you monster…just back away from me, and nobody gets hurt." She growled warningly, surprised at her own boldness.

The beldam's eyebrows rose incredulously, as she pursed her lips heatedly. "Are you threatening your mother, young lady?" The beldam asked icily, her tone still too soft for Coraline 2's comfort. If anything terrified her, it was when her mother used her soft, dangerous tone. It was so…eerie…CREEPY!

Coraline 2 didn't answer her mother…she simply glared as hard as she could, and slightly thrust the poker in her mother's direction.

"Little girl," The beldam hissed through her teeth, "do not…DO NOT…make me come over there and get you…or you will regret it."

Coraline 2 still didn't heed her mothers warning. Sighing calmly, the beldam switched to a new tactic.

"Alright then dear…have it your way." She said at last, as though in defeat. The beldam then turned around and began to pick up the destruction her daughter had left behind.

Coraline 2 looked on in disbelief as her mother cleaned and hummed softly. This had to be a trap…her mother wouldn't let her go that easily…or would she?

Coraline 2 cautiously walked forward, with the poker still held in front of her as a shield.

As her mother moved further throughout the room, Coraline 2 spotted something on the bug chair that the beldam had pulled out earlier.

Coraline 2 inched closer to the chair to see what it was.

There, on the chair, was Coraline 2's favorite pastry…a chocolate-topped, cream-filled donut called "Heavenly Delight," and it really tasted like its' name too.

In a moment of weakness, Coraline 2 completely forgot the trouble she was in.

Like a fluffy cloud, she felt herself float over to the scrumptious dessert.

The delicious delight was within the grasp of her greedy fingers!

But then, the dream ended when an invisible force knocked it off the chair! Coraline 2 lunged over the chair to rescue it, but she didn't get very far before she suddenly felt herself get pinned on top of the chair by metallic hands.

She looked behind her fearfully, and saw her mother glaring vehemently at her. Coraline 2 knew she was done for, and began to struggle wildly and even use her own weight against her mother. But it was no use…as fragile as her mother could appear, she really was no match for her brute strength.

"You really should have listened to me, Coraline dear." The beldam tsked in fake disappointment, as she began to use her thread to swiftly tie her daughter's chubby arms and legs to the legs of the chair.

The thread may have looked easy to split, but it's rather impossible to escape when it's the beldam's personal thread that's used to make her webs.

Coraline 2 began to struggle violently, completely fearful of what her punishment would be. She had never been disciplined before, which was all the more her reason for acting completely paranoid.

"You are such a naughty little girl Coraline." The beldam began gently while leaning over her daughter's bent over form.

"First, you hurt your poor sister physically as well as emotionally, and then you run from me, and then you proceed to mess up my very clean living room, and last but not least, you actually dare to threaten your mother with a poker!"

Coraline 2 shuddered as her mother's voice grew fiercer as she stated each offense. She really was afraid now, but couldn't refrain from asking the question of regret.

"W-what…what are you g-going to do to me?" She whimpered, her eyes wide with dread.

The beldam eyed her daughter seriously, before moving behind her bum. "Something I should have done a LONG time ago young lady."

Then slowly, Coraline 2 watched as her mother raised her arm and- SMACK!!!

Coraline 2's eyes widened as the feeling coursed throughout her body. The feeling stung so bad, she couldn't help but yelp in pain and surprise.

"OW! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She demanded as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Allow me to introduce you to what's called a "spanking" Coraline." The beldam replied sternly before delivering three more swats to Coraline 2's vulnerable rear.

Coraline 2 hated the feeling, and it wasn't long before she began to wail pathetically and kick her bound feet wildly. Although she was allowed some freedom to kick, to no avail could she escape no matter how hard she tried.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OOOOOOOOOW! MOMMY STOP! PLEEEEEEEASE!"

The beldam ignored her daughter and continued to chastise her soundly.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Coraline 2 kicked like a wild horse while pleading fervently.

"OOOOHOOOOOOOW!!!!! STOP IT! IT HUUUUURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's SMACK supposed to SMACK hurt SMACK young lady SMACK. Otherwise SMACK it would SMACK be a SMACK pointless SMACK punishment SMACK SMACK SMACK." The beldam scolded between swats.

"OWIE! OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coraline 2 wailed dramatically.

The beldam stopped for a moment to let her daughter catch her breath. As Coraline 2 continued to sob, the beldam knelt in front of her and firmly took her doughy face in her hands.

"Coraline, you will not ever, EVER hit your sister or call her horrible names again! Do I make myself clear young lady?!" She scolded sternly while forcing Coraline 2 to look into her eyes.

"YES!" Coraline 2 sobbed out while nodding furiously.

The Beldam stood up and moved back to her position behind her daughter.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Yes what?"

"OW! YES MA'AM!!!" Coraline 2 cried out.

The beldam nodded before beginning to rub her daughter's already sore bottom.

While Coraline 2 was still sobbing from the leftover pain, she couldn't help but feel relieved that the spanking was over….or so she thought.

She gasped in horror when she felt her mother flip up the hem of her dress, exposing her large, panty-clad rear.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She protested while attempting to move from her position, but to no avail.

"I'm giving you the second round young lady."

"BUT WHY?! MY BUTT ALREADY HURTS!" Coraline 2 cried as tears poured down her chubby red face.

"Coraline, this is for running away from me and throwing the furniture and objects at me when I was trying to catch you. It was very naughty of you! SMACK!"

"AHHHAAAH!"

"If you had simply let me punish you without trying to run, then your spanking would already be over. But, I'm sorry to say it's not." SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"MOMMYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"………."

The beldam almost wanted to stop at hearing her daughter plead like that, but she knew she had to make her child understand that she was not playing. From here on out, she would not tolerate Coraline 2's misbehavior, or she would be taking many more trips over this chair.

"You SMACK do not SMACK run away SMACK from me SMACK, or try SMACK to stop me SMACK when I SMACK am trying SMACK to catch you SMACK. Do I make myself clear young lady?!" SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OKAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!" Coraline 2 shouted in response, clearly in to much pain to answer roperly.

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"What was that?!" SMACK SMACK

"OHOOOW! YES MA'AM!!!"

The beldam stopped again and rubbed Coraline 2's red cheeks.

Coraline 2 hoped and prayed that her punishment was finally over. She could not take anymore! An all the flesh from her being fat, made the pain even worse whenever her mother delivered a swat.

"Is I-is it over?" She hiccupped while looking pleadingly at her mother.

The beldam felt her heart beginning to melt sympathetically at her daughter's anguish. She wanted nothing more than to embrace her daughter and soothe her pain, but alas, she knew there was one more round to go before she could stop.

As much as she hated to inflict more pain, Coraline 2 was in desperate need of full correction. After all, it was for her own good.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's not over yet." She replied gently but still with a hint of sternness to her tone.

Coraline 2 wept bitterly at the news.

"You don't seem to realize how serious your offense was. And until you understand that, I'm afraid this lesson will drag out."

Coraline 2 wept louder as she heard this. She did not know how much longer she could possibly take. This being her first time and all, she was positive her cheeks were going to fall off.

"Now then," the Beldam began while rubbing her daughter's rear again. "I'm going to give you a choice Coraline. Since your last offense was extremely serious, and you still failed to obey me even when I gave you a choice, this will be the worst." Her hand rested at the tip of Coraline 2's panty lines.

"For the final stage, either I spank you bare bum with my hand, or you can keep your panties on, but I will spank you with the paddle." She said while grabbing what looked like a tiny flat board with a handle.

Coraline 2 felt sick! Both sounded horrendous! She felt herself begin to hyperventilate at the thought of the finale of her punishment.

The Beldam knelt in front of her daughter and began to stroke her hair. "Hey hey hey…Coraline, calm down…breathe…" She commanded softly while inhaling deeply and exhaling, indicating her daughter to follow.

"Come on now honey…"

Coraline 2 followed the command, and repeated her mother's actions.

"Good girl." Her mother soothed while giving a pained smile. "Now, what's it going to be? Choose quickly, or I will choose for you."

Coraline 2 took another deep breath, before finally giving her answer. "B-b…bare…" She choked out, feeling herself grow pale at the reply.

The beldam nodded solemnly. "Very well…"

She then stood up and assumed her position behind her daughter once more.

Corlaine 2 shuddered as she felt her mother tug her panties down, and felt the cold air against her warm bum.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

As much as Coraline 2 hated what was happening, the weight of her decisions and behavior towards her sister finally began to settle over her. For once, she actually felt…convicted and guilty.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Coraline 2 cried louder than any time during her punishment. However this time, it was because she actually felt bad for how she behaved.

"Why are you getting spanked Coraline?" The beldam asked while continuing to swat away.

"For-" SMACK "OW! For hurting Caroline's feelings and for hitting her."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"And?"

"OOOWHOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!! A-and for running from you when you tried to punish me."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"What else?"

"OOOOOW MOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY!!!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"What else Coraline?"

"A-and for threatening to hurt you with the poker! SMACK SMACK SMACK OWIE!!!"

"That's right young lady." SMACK SMACK SMACK

"You will SMACK never SMACK try to SMACK hurt mommy again will you?!" SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"OW OW OW OW! NO MA'AM! I'M SOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Are you really Coraline?!" The Beldam asked in between smacks.

"AAHAAAAH! YES MOMMY I'M SOOOORRY!!! I'LL NEVER BE BAD AGAIN!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"!!!!!"

With those final swats, the beldam felt like she had finally gotten to her daughter.

She rubbed Coraline 2's bum some more, trying to soothe some of the sting.

Coraline 2 just continued to sob helplessly over the chair, her bottom felt like it was on fire!

She was crying so hard, she didn't even notice when her mother had released her bonds and taken her into her arms.

"There now darling, it's all over…shhh…mommy's here." She soothed while rocking her daughter gently.

Coraline 2 noticed through her tears, that her mother no longer was in her frightening beldam form, but now looked like the fresh replica of the "real Coraline's" mother. She like this form much more…it made her feel…less afraid.

The other mother continued to comfort her child for awhile, wanting her to know she was forgiven.

"I'm sorry mommy…" Coraline 2 muffled into her mother's chest as she continued to sob.

"I know you are sweetie, and I forgive you…" The other mother replied while pulling her daughter away so she could look at her.

"Now then, you will go upstairs and apologize to your sister like you did to me. Understand?"

Coraline 2 mumbled something under her breath that sounded like she "didn't want to."

"What was that?" The other mother questioned, her eyes flashing warningly.

"I mean…yes mommy…" Coraline 2 muttered quickly while nodding her head obediently.

The other mother nodded before standing up, taking her pudgy daughter's hand, and leading her out of the still messy living room.

"You will also do well to remember my daughter," The other mother continued to chide softly as they walked up the stairs, "that from here on out, you will be more generous with your sisters and more grateful to me when I make you food. It's about time you learn to appreciate what many don't have."

Coraline 2 sniffled and nodded numbly, still not wanting to look up in her mother's eyes.

When the two finally reached the top, they walked don a long corridor, and found the door they were searching for. The outside of the door was pink, and had butterflies covering it.

They pushed the door open and entered Caroline's room. The room looked almost like an exact replica of the real Coraline's room, when she had come here that one time. As a matter of fact, it was that very room that Caroline now obtained.

However, after Coraline ran away, she had asked…no, more like ordered her mother to get rid of some of the decorations that she found to her intense disliking.

While she didn't mind any of the dragonflies or the fireflies, and loved the butterflies; she did not like the praying mantis decorations at all, or the skeleton turtle. They creeped her out; so the other mother threw the unwanted toys and décor away without hesitation, and added more butterflies to her daughter's room.

When the other mother and Coraline 2 entered, they noticed that Caroline was curled up in Coraline 1's lap, and was sniffling. Coraline 1 was speaking softly to her sister, attempting to soothe her hurt.

Coraline 3 was wordlessly applying the little cold washcloth to her sister's red cheek where she'd been slapped earlier.

"Caroline darling?" The other mother said cooed as she and Coraline 2 drew near the bed.

Caroline turned over to see her mother and loathed sister standing by her bedside.

_Oh my poor darling. _The other mother thought sympathetically at seeing her daughter's flushed cheeks and tear-filled eyes.

Caroline had intended on glaring at her sister with contempt, however, upon seeing her tear-streaked face and red eyes, she could not help but look mildly surprised and curious at what had happened to cause such a reaction from her sister.

"Your sister has something to say to you…" The other mother said while slightly pushing Coraline 2 forward.

Coraline 2 felt humiliated…she couldn't believe it had come to this. She was actually going apologize to the sister she wished she didn't have.

"Coraline?" Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Coraline 2 looked down at the floor, and began to shuffle her feet, unable to look her sister in the eye. "I…I-I'm s-"

"Say it…" The other mother whispered sternly, low enough only for Coraline 2 to hear.

"I'm s-sorr…" Coraline 2 couldn't seem to get the word out of her mouth.

"Coraline, say it now…" The other mother said warningly, this time with an edge to her voice.

_Just say it you dummy! Then it will be over with! _She scolded herself with frustration.

"I'm…I'm SORRY!" She spat out before running behind her mother and hiding her face. She wanted to cry again, it was so unfair! But she wouldn't give her "perfect sister" the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Very good sweetie. Caroline dear? What do you say?" The other mother asked sweetly while looking up at her adored child.

Caroline's surprised face went back to its angry one. "Hmph! I have nothing to say to her!" She hissed angrily.

For once, the other mother felt annoyed at her daughter's lack of response or sympathy when she called for it.

"Caroline Ashleigh Jones," the other mother said softly but sternly, "I know you're upset, but your sister has atoned for her crime, and now it's time to forgive and forget. So stop sulking please, and answer your sister."

Caroline looked up indignantly at her mother. She had never been talked to like that before!

As much as she wanted to talk back to her mother, she knew somewhere in her heart that she did not want to test her mother's patience. After all, she was supposed to be the perfect, adored daughter of the bunch; she was the example.

Smiling with fake sweetness, Caroline looked at her hiding sister and said, "That's okay Coraline, I forgive you." She couldn't help but still use an edge to her tone, clearly letting her mother know she did not like being forced to do something against her will.

Coraline 2 looked surprised that her mother had even been firm with her sister at all, and couldn't help but feel better already at the mere thought.

"Thank you sweetheart." The other mother said kindly while smiling sweetly. "Now then, mommy will be right back."

The other mother than gently pushed Coraline 2 out of the room. Once the door was closed, both mother and daughter proceeded to make their way back downstairs.

"I want you to help me clean up the mess downstairs Coraline." The other mother said gently while taking her daughter's hand again.

Corlaine 2, feeling embarrassed that she was forced to apologize, felt her stubbornness rise within her chest again. She shook her head no. "I don't want to…I want something to eat!"

The other mother froze and looked down at her daughter austerely.

"Have you not heard anything I said to you earlier young lady? I will make you food when it's time to eat! Now, help me clean up the living room with a good attitude, and maybe I'll fix you a snack."

Coraline 2 let go of her mother's hand and stepped in front of her while crossing her arms. "I…want…food…NOW!!! You at least owe me that much for making my bum hurt!!!!"

The other mother took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that was boiling inside of her again.

"Coraline, I don't owe you anything. You my dear, got off easy since this is your first time. I'm not making you anything! Not until you help me clean."

Coraline 2 stamped her foot like the brat she was, before saying defiantly, "No! You give me food first! And then maybe I'll help you clean your fugly room!"

THAT WAS IT!

The other mother growled before grabbing Coraline 2's arm roughly and dragging her down the corridor next to the stairs.

"YOU…ARE GOING TO LEARN YOUR LESSON NOW!"

Coraline 2 howled with protest as she was dragged. "NO MOMMY! I'M SORRY!"

The other mother just ignored her daughter, and continued to drag her towards the dark mirror at the end of the hallway.

Coraline 2's eyes widened in horror as she realized that the room she feared most in the house, but had never been imprisoned in, was about to be her fate.

"NO NO NO!!!! NOT THE DARK ROOM! PLEEEEEASE MOMMY NOT THAT!"

The other mother abruptly stopped right in front of the mirror and knelt down, eyeing her daughter fiercely while clutching her large arms in her strong hands.

"Young lady, I'm sick of your selfishness, greediness, and disobedience! Until you start behaving yourself, mother will just have to keep correcting you!"

Coraline 2 wailed as her mother tried to push her through the dark mirror.

The other mother grunted as her daughter attempted to use her weight against her. "Coraline! You're making this…mmf…worse on yourself!"

"Please please please please!!!!" Coraline 2 pleaded pitifully.

Finally, the other mother succeeded in pushing her daughter through the dark mirror.

She fell onto the cold ground hard, and looked up pleadingly as her mother stuck her head in.

"You may come out," the other mother began sternly while shaking her finger "when you've learned to be a loving daughter."

Then, she disappeared.

Coraline 2 gasped repeatedly while banging on the wall she had just been put through.

When she realized she could not get out, she began to wail and scream dramatically, yelling and pleading for her mother to come back and let her out; insisting that she was sorry and would behave.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE MOMMY LET ME OUT!!! I'LL STAAARVE!!!!!!!"

On the other side, the other mother stood could hear her daughter's muffled cries as she stood near the mirror.

She really hated punishing her daughter, but if she didn't start now, it would only get worse as her daughter would grow. "I'm sorry Coraline…I'm doing this because I love you."

She sighed while shaking her head, before walking away from the dark room. She went into the kitchen, and began to nonchalantly hum the sweet tune she usually did when she was cleaning or baking.

She could still vaguely hear her daughter's cries from the dark room, but ignored them.

"Where's Coraline mama?" An innocent voice asked.

The other mother turned around, and saw her three daughters standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Caroline was the one who had asked the question, and although she was still mad at her sister, she also was curious as to what had happened to her sister, and where she was now.

The other mother smiled while walking over to her daughters. "Don't worry darling, your sister's cooling off. You probably won't see her again until morning." Then kneeling down, she planted a kiss on all three of her daughter's heads.

"Now why don't you three go outside and play? Mommy is making dinner, and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay mommy!" Caroline chirped, forgetting about her sister, before grabbing Coraline 1's hand and making a dash for the front door. Coraline 1 looked back at her mother nervously, feeling a newfound…what was it? Fear? Respect?

Well, whatever the feeling was, she was certain she would never try and risk her mother's anger the way Coraline 2 had.

The other mother waved cheerfully before turning back to the task at hand. "Why don't you go join them pumpkin? It's a lovely day for reading." She asked Coraline 3 without turning around.

Coraline 3 nodded her head emotionlessly. "Yes mother." She replied before taking up her favorite book, and making her way out of the kitchen.

On her way out, she stopped and stared at the dark mirror down the hall. There was no sound coming out of there, but she knew her sister had been confined to that room for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well dearies? What did you think? I know Coraline 2's punishment still was pretty severe, but if you compare it to my first story, it definitely wasn't lol. I really hope you all enjoyed it! I do have an epilogue that's coming up, so stay tuned. I promise this one will not take me so long to submit. I'm on a roll! Please review luvs! I need them!**

**Love, Other Mother/ maternalluv20**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**5 Days Later….**_

It had been nearly a week since the incident with Coraline 2 and Caroline had occurred.

When Coraline 2 had finally been let out of the dark room the morning after she was confined, she was a very different little girl.

She appeared to be in shock at first, and at first none of her mother's attempts of comforting and soothing had worked.

However, as soon as breakfast was set in front of her, she appeared to transform into her old self again, and dug in the meal greedily, for once feeling thankful that she had food to eat at all.

Although she was still angry at her mother for extending her punishment, she was wise enough to keep her temper in check, and actually thanked her mother for the delicious meal.

The other three sisters were shocked to hear their sister actually thank the other mother for once, and without a hint of malice.

After that, the sisters never really saw Coraline 2 except for meals.

She pretty much kept to herself, knowing that if she hung around her sisters, they'd most likely invite her to join whatever game they'd be playing, and at once start badgering her with questions about what happened that night she'd been left behind with their mother.

Coraline 2 knew that Caroline would be the most interested of all, since she was the reason all of it happened in the first place.

Although Coraline 2 knew that she would have to be much nicer to her sister after that painful event, she knew in her heart that the loathing grew tenfold for her "perfect" sister, and would probably never leave.

But she could put on a face, couldn't she? After all, if Caroline was so good at being sweet even when she was pissed off, Coraline 2 decided she could have "fun" with her sister by challenging her to see whom could pull off a better face, even when intense hate was involved.

Oh yes, Coraline 2 definitely became smarter with her way of handling situations after that, but she was still foolish and had a lot to learn.

See, Coraline 2's mother was very pleased with how well behaved she was acting ever since that night, and Coraline 2 loved being praised and lavished upon by her mother whenever she did something right.

So pleased, that one day, she decided she was in good enough a mood to go spend time with her sisters again.

That was when time repeated itself…

Coraline 2 had waltzed into the living room, and actually greeted her sisters pleasantly upon seeing them.

All three of them had looked up at her with surprise (with the exception of Coraline 3 of course), but allowed her to join their group.

Coraline 3 was reading as usual, while Caroline and Coraline 1 were pretending to have a tea party.

Coraline 2 sat in the middle of the room, and began to color in her coloring book she'd brought with her.

Everything was pleasant at first, but then Coraline 1 began to ask her sister the question she dreaded.

"So, what happened to you that night?"

Coraline 2 froze, and took a deep breath before replying, "It's really none of your business you rob-I mean…Coraline. It's between mother and me."

"Oh right…because you two are sooooo close." Caroline snickered while pouring tea in her sister's cup.

Coraline 2 refused to respond, knowing she could get into trouble if she lost her temper.

Coraline 1, however, would not let up. She took her sister's silence as cowardice, and opted to tease and pester her even more. Luckily, the teasing didn't last long, because she gave up when realizing her sister was not going to be moved.

So, Coraline 1 settled back into her game with her sister.

At length, Coraline 2 decided she wanted to play with her own doll mother had made for her. She began to look around the room, and when she finally spotted it, her blood boiled.

Coraline 1 was playing with it during the tea party; Coraline 2 couldn't fathom why, but her blood boiled when seeing her sister play with HER toy. That, and after being sorely tested merely a few minutes ago by her, Coraline 2 snapped into action without thinking.

* * *

The other mother came running into the living room when she heard one of her daughter's scream.

When she arrived at the door, she was met with the sight of the tea table toppled over, some of the fine china broken, Caroline backed up against the wall with horror, and Coraline 2 holding Coraline 1 in a choking, vice grip.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH MY TOYS BITCH?! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT YOU UGLY FREAK!!!! MOTHER MADE THEM FOR ME!!!!!!" Coraline 2 was yelling, almost insanely.

The other mother rushed forward and pulled Coraline 2 off of her sister, who was gasping for breath and crying at the same time.

"Sweetheart! Are you alright?" The other mother exclaimed while cradling her daughter in her arms. Coraline 1 only shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she rubbed her throat, and continued to gasp heavily.

The other mother cradled her daughter, while looking up and glaring at Coraline 2, who had frozen as she realized that she had done it again.

"Alright…" The other mother began evenly, "What happened? How did this all start?" Looking at Coraline 3, the other mother decided she would give her the most honest answer out of all of them.

"Coraline dear? Would you care to explain to me why your sister was attacking Coraline?" Coraline 3 nodded her head before closing her book.

"Well mother, it kind of started when Coraline," she indicated to her sister who was being held in her mother's lap, "began to question Coraline (2) about what happened that night when she hurt Caroline. Well, Coraline (2) was very calm and collected about it, and didn't lose her temper, but Coraline (1) kept pestering her about it. Fortunately, Coraline (2) didn't snap, and around that time Coraline (1) gave up and went back to playing with Caroline."

The other mother frowned at Coraline 1 dissaprovingly, before asking, "Did Caroline have any part in this too?"

Caroline gasped indignantly at the question, and immediately began to defend herself. "Oh mother, please as if I would-"

"Hush! I was asking your sister." The other mother interrupted bluntly, eyeing her daughter, before turning back to Coraline 3.

"Well?"

"Caroline sort of was involved mother. She made a sarcastic comment about the closeness of you and Coraline's (2) relationship, which sounded pretty hurtful, and just continued to snicker and encourage Coraline (1) to probe Coraline (2) about that night." Coraline 3 paused as her mother turned to glare at Caroline.

"I expected better from you missy." She said almost sadly, while shaking her head at Caroline with disappointment.

Caroline, for once, was at a loss for words. She wanted to defend herself, but she didn't dare to in this situation.

"Continue, please Coraline…"

"Well, after that, things were fine for a couple of minutes, but then Coraline (2) suddenly lunged at Coraline (1) out of nowhere and began to throttle her. I can't really say I know why." Coraline 3 concluded while looking at Coraline 2 expressionlessly.

The other mother nodded, before looking up at Coraline 2 who looked positively terrified. "Coraline, dear, can you tell me why you hurt your sister so unexpectedly?"

Coraline 2 was trembling, but she answered quickly, "I'm sorry mother! I tried so hard to be good and not lose my temper, and I thought I had passed the test at first! But what Coraline (1) and Caroline said still hurt me, and made me angry inside! I don't know why, but when I was looking for the doll you made me, and saw Coraline (1) playing with it, something inside of me snapped! I…I-I just got so angry and I…I'm sorry…" She began to cry while sinking to the floor.

The other mother nodded sympathetically; she understood, but knew that the situation was still too serious to just let go.

"I know you are honey, and thank you for being honest. You too Coraline." The other mother said while nodding towards Coraline 3.

"As for you two," The other mother began to say softly yet firmly to Caroline and Coraline 1 who looked very guilty, "Neither of you had any right to question your sister about what happened that night. It was none of your business; and it was cruel of you Coraline (1) to try and tempt your sister into losing her temper with you."

Coraline 1 tried to apologize, but it hurt to speak.

"And Caroline…darling? How could you stoop so low as to actually make fun of and laugh at Coraline (2) and encourage Coraline (1) to tease her? It was very immature of you, and I'm very disappointed." The other mother finished while helping Coraline 1 sit up.

Caroline's lip began to tremble and she began to protest, "But mommy I-"

"I don't want to hear it." The other mother interrupted flatly while holding up her hand.

Coraline 2 watched all of this with excitement through her tears. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that her sisters, especially Caroline, were getting an earful FINALLY!

"I understand that all of this was still no excuse for what happened to poor Coraline (1)," The other mother continued to say, "but you two still helped the situation become what it was. Now, I want you two to go up to your rooms. Coraline (1), I will have to deal with you tomorrow since you are hurt right now. Nevertheless, you will be going to bed early tonight is that understood?"

Coraline 1 nodded numbly while pouting.

"As for you young lady," The other mother added while turning to eyes Caroline, "I will be dealing with you after I deal with Coraline (2)."

Coraline 2's smile instantly disappeared from her face. _Deal with?! _What was that supposed to mean?! They were the ones who started it!

Caroline looked positively mortified! "But mommy! You can't-"

"Don't…argue…with…me." The other mother growled, putting Caroline in her place.

"Now, both of you go please. Caroline, I want you to help your sister to her room, and make sure you get her a glass of water."

"Fine…" Caroline mumbled rudely before helping her sister, and slowly making their way out of the room.

Coraline 3 also began to make her way out of the room.

"Oh, Coraline dear? Please shut the door sweetie. Thank you." The other mother called after her sweetly.

"But…But that's not fair!!!" Coraline 2 protested as her sister closed the door.

"They're the ones who started it! They hurt my feelings first! Do you understand how hard it was for me?!" Coraline 2 began to cry as her mother calmly grabbed the bug chair and set it in the middle of the room.

"I understand it was difficult for you sweetie, and I'm sorry. But you should have gotten me before it got out of hand. None of what they did, was still an excuse for you to physically harm your sister, and then add insult to injury by calling her horribly foul names. That was your choice" She finished saying with loving yet firm assuredness.

Coraline 2 shook her head fervently as she realized she would be getting a spanking again.

"No No No NO NO!!! Please mommy not this again!" She pleaded while falling to her knees dramatically, and clutching onto the hem of her mother's dress as she approached her.

The other mother sighed calmly while helping her daughter up and embracing her tenderly. "I'm sorry sweetie…I don't like to punish you. But I love you, and that's why I'm not going to be lenient. Now then," she said while patting the chair, "let's get this over with."

* * *

Caroline and Coraline 1 cringed as they heard their sister protest from outside the living room door.

They then heard sounds of smacking and loud yelping.

Caroline looked at her sister with horror. "You don't think she intends on doing that to us do you?!"

Coraline 1 couldn't respond, but merely stared back at her sister with the same expression of frozen fear.

"Well…that's what happens when you don't think before you act sisters." Coraline 3 stated emotionlessly from the kitchen as she continued to read her book.

**THE END**

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
